1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a member made by stainless steel and a method of manufacturing a coating film, and more particularly, to a method of manufacturing a member made by stainless steel to produce a member having a sharp edge by grinding stainless steel, and a method of manufacturing a coating film in which a coating-liquid is coated using the member made by stainless steel manufactured by the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A method of coating various kinds of coating-liquid to a base that travels by using a slot die is known in the related art
As a material of a die block of the slot die, stainless steel has been frequently used, but since the forming of a sharp edge is difficult, the material has shifted to an ultrahard material. However, the ultrahard material has a problem in corrosion resistance, and the ultrahard material is expensive and therefore is used only at the tip-end of the lip of the slot die. As a result, the ultrahard material is assembled only at the tip-end of a stainless steel block of the related art.
However, when coating multiple layers with the slot die so as to correspond to recent demands for increased production speeds, an ultrahard fixing member formed at the lip tip-end is obstructive and therefore it is difficult to form a heat retention hole at an intermediate block of the die. Since heat retention becomes impossible, and the die block is thermally deformed, a coating gap becomes uneven in the width direction, and it becomes difficult to suppress unevenness in the width direction of the film thickness.
To solve the problems, the present inventors sought a material allowing the sharp edge processing and having high hardness and corrosion resistance, and found that, for example, there was such a material such as age-hardened stainless steel disclosed in JP2009-138265A.
Therefore, the present inventors tried to form a sharp edge in the age-hardened stainless steel. However, since stainless steel has a tenacity higher than that of the ultrahard material, burrs are generated. When the removal of the burrs is attempted, there is a problem in that the burrs fold from the root and the sharp edge is chipped. In addition, as a method of polishing the burrs, a method disclosed in JP1999-506397A (JP-H11-506397A) may be exemplified.